


Day 7: Stars' Reflection

by Mkayswritings



Series: Voltron Whimsical Week [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 7, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Royalty, Tangled (2010) References, voltron whimsical week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: - tangled influenceKeith being the missing prince who has a love of stars thinking that’s what the lights are. Lights are unique star-shaped lanterns as the stars were Keith’s favorite when he was little. Shiro who saved Keith from some unfriendly faces bring Keiths to see the lanterns knowing about his love of the stars. Shiro will confess to him there though.





	Day 7: Stars' Reflection

Memories had always been a blur for Keith because of the incident that happened when he was young before he was found by a kind man who ended up taking him in since he had nowhere else to go. Besides the confusion was there when Keith woke up in the man’s house, the man was named Sam who had a family with two children that would become good friends of the young prince. It was because of Sam that Keith was able to recover from the injuries with the help of the Holt family, they ended up letting him live underneath their roof since his memories were such a blur. He was diagnosed with amnesia because of the hard hit that he took his head, it was the main reason why he was in and out of consciousness for the past few days while the long thing that Keith remembered was his first name. He had no idea what his last name was, who his parents were, or where his home was as the only thing that was found on him was the emblem of the royal family sewed into one of his shirts. Sam didn’t think much of it though since it was easy to get a copy that the emblem anywhere and the Holt family didn’t know much about the Kogane family. They were knew to the area when Keith was discovered out in the cold that night. Keith was hoping that his memories would come back eventually, but it was unknown on if that was going to happen. It was just so hard for him to remember while the reassurance was there and that it might take time before he would actually be able to remember anything. Amnesia was funny like that though, it was something that would have to come back on its own while Keith was around the age of ten when found so who knows on if he would of been able to remember anything clearly. It was going to be a waiting game to see if any of his missing memories were going to come back at all, something that Keith didn’t want to wait for. He just wanted to remember whatever was missing from his head, the frustration was there and probably would be until those memories decided to come back. 

Keith let out a small breath as another day has passed finally freeing him from the work that he had to deal with for the day. All that he had to do now was head home for the night and eat the awesome meal that his adopted mother made for the family this time, he hoped that it was going to be his favorite. But her cooking was always good even if it was something that he normally wouldn’t of tried to eat since there were times when he could be a picky eater. Maybe that was one of the few things missing from his memories as Keith couldn’t really figure out why he was so picky when it came to certain foods. Sam was also thinking that maybe his body remembered more than his own mind did, but it felt like that was a long grasp since it really didn’t make a lot of sense. Keith wasn’t going to push the matter since he was slowly starting to give up about being able to remember anything at all, maybe it was a good thing that those memories weren’t there. It could be a sign that something bad happened and the reason why he had a concussion those years ago. There was one thing that he wanted to see though as it was something that happened every year, but the chance to go never came. The lights that would appear at the royal palace in the shape of stars, he was interested in them for some reason even though Keith didn’t really know why. Maybe it had something to do with the stars? Stargazing was a favorite pastime of his while it seemed so familiar to the raven, he just couldn’t recall why. It was one of the few comforts that he could get while that feeling of emptiness continued to linger over his head, a feeling that he didn’t like. A feeling that he wanted to go away because of how empty it made him feel.

The streets were quiet as Keith started to make his way back home, he didn’t want to be out there for too long because of the threats that had a habit of wandering among the streets. Sam warned Keith about them since the older man didn’t want him to get hurt, he had seen too many people harmed from the people that had a habit of wandering the streets late at night. The police had tried to stop them, but there was only so much that they could do as they had failed many times to stop the threat. Eyes scanned the area though while his guard was up, ready to use the dagger that rested against his back. A dagger that had been with him since he was young even though there was confusion about the symbol that rested on the hilt, it was unknown on if it belonged to a organization or had a special meaning. Keith tried to see if he could figure out where the dagger came from, but the research he threw himself into came up with nothing. He was unable to find the answers that he had been searching for, answers that might possibly help figure out where he came from even if it wouldn’t trigger his memories. He just felt like he was reaching for any clue that he could get about his unknown past, but no matter what he tried, it just ended up in failure each time.

The sound of movement broke Keith away from his thoughts as his hand rested against the hilt of the dagger because of the footsteps that were suddenly walking toward him. It didn’t take long before a figure with a smirk across their face appeared in Keith’s line of vision, he knew what he was looking at though. This was what Sam had warned him and the Holt siblings many times if they would be walking home in the dark, it was the only time that this threat decided to make their appearance. Tension was in the air as a glint of a sword was seen, the dagger he had obviously wasn’t going to be enough to defend himself against it, but he was going to try. The unknown figure moved closer to the raven though before the sword suddenly came swinging causing Keith to dodge as the dagger was pulled out of the sheath that rested against his back. The blade clashed against each other while the weight was felt heavy against the one that rested in his hand, it was obvious that this person had more experience then he did. Keith needed to get out of there before anything could happen, anything that would cause Sam and his family to worry over him. They had done enough for him already as he wasn’t the type that liked to be worried over even if the injuries were obvious. Escaping this threat was the only thing that he needed to do if the chance was given for him to get away, but that chance never came because of what happened next.

Pain radiated through Keith’s shoulder that caused him to let out a cry of pain while distance was put between him and the enemy that was standing in front of the injured raven. The pain was strong as blood did drip down his arm, he tried to get his body to move, but his legs were frozen on the spot. The fear was starting to set in while watching the figure move closer to him as his mind was screaming at him to move. Keith couldn’t though, he couldn’t get his legs to respond. The unknown figure was looming over his head as the panic was starting to set in, he could feel it building in his chest. The sword was swung high into the air as Keith closed his eyes one it started to fall down with the intent to cause more harm that was until the sound of clashing weapons filled the air. Eyes flickered open as a dark-colored cloak appeared in his sight blocking the sword that had been intended to run right through him, Keith had no idea who this new person was though, he couldn’t see their face but he was safe from the danger. Everything was starting to go fuzzy though as the world started to spin a bit as the last thing that Keith saw was the face of his savior before everything went dark.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro had tried to keep the injured raven awake once he fell onto the cold road, but that ended up in failure because of the injury his shoulder received. He needed to get him some help as the best one was Colleen Holt, her skills as a healer were proof of that since they saved him a few times already. He knew that he could do the same for the one that was now resting against his chest, he just needed to get there before his condition was going to get worse. Shifting his weight slightly, he made his way down the road to where the house at. It would be safe for the both of them there since the Holts wouldn’t allow anyone to enter their house, they knew how to handle the threats that wandered around the streets. This would be the best thing to help the injured party that was being held in his arms, he just needed to get there first.

The familiar door soon appeared in front of Shiro who knocked on the door frantically as possible to get the attention of the ones that lived inside of the house

“Sam! Colleen! I need help!”

Silence loomed over Shiro’s head while the only thing that was heard was the harsh breathing filled the air that was around him. It was enough to tell him that this unconscious male was still fight, but who knows how long he could actually last because of the injury. The concern was real because of the blood that continued to drip down onto the ground that laid underneath Shiro’s feet. His words were soon answered as the door opened showing the worried look of Sam which seemed to get a lot worse when his eyes landed on the still form that was being held in his arms

“Colleen! Get the kit! It’s Keith!”

Sam moved to usher Shiro inside as quickly as possible to get Keith onto the couch so Colleen could work on the shoulder that was soaked with blood. He made sure that Matt and Katie stayed upstairs since this was something that they didn’t need to see, not until the injury that Keith had received was taken care up. It was up to Colleen though since Sam didn’t have the skills that she had, he knew that he would be just fine in her hands. Placing his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, he motioned for him to follow

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, okay? Keith will be in good hands.” 

Shiro gave a small nod before following Sam out of the room leaving Colleen to take care of the bleeding wound that was staining the couch Keith was laying on. It was up to Colleen to fix the injury that had been cut by the blade and up to Keith on if this was something that he had the strength to overcome because of the obvious trauma that would be left behind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Colleen let out a small breath leaning back in the chair as Keith was sound asleep with a relaxed look on his face, the pain killers were giving him some comfort for the time being. He just needed to rest and recover for a bit, that was going to be the hard part though because of how stubborn he could be. The older woman just hoped that it would be enough because of how bad the injury was, the blade had gone in pretty deep as the attacker was determined to take Keith’s life most likely. Placing the blanket over Keith’s still form, she moved to get up to clean up the mess made from the kit. This was all that she could do for now

“He’s going to be okay, everyone. He just needs plenty of rest and recover.”

A feeling of relief washed over everyone that was in the opposite room while the only thing that could be done now was to wait for Keith to wake up. Colleen would make sure to have anything ready for him since it was unknown on how the unconscious raven would react once he finally woke up from his slumber. Just making sure that he was comfortable and unable to feel any pain was the only thing that they wanted at the moment, it was going to be a long night, but they were willing to sit around and wait for when he was going to make up. Colleen figured that it was going to be a few hours because of how bad the injury was and how much blood Keith had lost while being carried here by Shiro. It was because of Shiro that Keith was able to get the help that he needed, something that everyone sitting in that room would be grateful for.

Minutes turned into hours before Keith finally started to show signs about finally waking up from the the drugs that Colleen gave him and passing out because of the dizzy feeling that caused Shiro to panic in the first place. Colleen had moved to sit by Keith taking ahold of his hand to help him stay calm while he was waking up since there was a chance he could be a bit confused because of the painkillers and blood loss. A light smile did grace Colleen’s lips once his eyes finally flickered open

“Easy Keith, you’re okay. Don’t move too much, all right?”

There was a small nod before his gaze glanced around the surrounding area for a moment like he was trying to figure out where he was at. Keith did relax though seeing that he was at home, he was safe here. But he did wonder about the one who saved him though, the unknown man was the reason why he was still alive even if he was going to be dealing with the pain of a healing shoulder for awhile. He wanted to thank him if he was still here, he could of left for all he knew though. Glancing back at Colleen, he made sure not to move his shoulder too much

“What about the one who saved me...? Is he still here?”

Colleen nodded giving his hand a gentle squeeze

“He’s still here, Shiro is a good friend of ours. Would you like to talk to him?”

Keith nodded before Colleen left him laying on the couch to bring the one named Shiro into the room, he knew that she would be upset if he tried to get up which was why he continued to lay on the couch in wait. It only took a matter of seconds before his rescuer entered the room

“Colleen said you wanted to talk to me, feeling a bit better?”

Blue-gray eyes flickered over to Shiro with a a small nod

“A bit, yeah. I wanted to thank you for helping me, wouldn’t of made it back if you hadn’t stepped in.”

A light smile graced Shiro’s lips as the two did talk for a bit since the Holt family was going to go get some rest for a bit, but Colleen would make sure to check on Keith later to make sure that he was unable to feel any pain. The small talk that they had didn’t last too long anyways since the medicine that was keeping the pain away was starting to cause him to doze off once more plus trying to recover from the blood that had been lost. Shiro moved to fix the blanket that had been placed over him earlier before getting up as quietly as possible, he didn’t want to wake Keith knowing that he needed to rest

“Sleep well, Keith.”

Leaving the room for the night, Shiro moved to head off to bed himself knowing that Keith would be in good hands for the rest of the night. The concern was still there, but he had a feeling that the injured raven could be okay after getting plenty of time to rest and recover. Hopefully, the one who attacked him would be found since there was always a chance that the attack would happen again, but with a different outcome. The next victim might not be so lucky, someone might not be able to come to their rescue like Shiro had.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Time passed as the wound that Keith had received did heal even though there were times when it could cause him some problems. Mostly aches and pains from the weather or if he accidentally pushed his arm too much, the shoulder would lock up and refuse to move causing his arm to become totally useless. There was nothing that could be done about it because of how bad the damage was, the damage was permanent. Rest, ice, and pain relievers were the only thing that could be done. Not that Keith minded, he got used to it pretty quickly especially after the first few times that it happened. It was something that he had to accept even if the days were bad because of how difficult it could be for him on those painful days. One thing came out of this though being Shiro because of how close the two of them had gotten, he enjoyed spending time around the one who had rescued him. Plus Keith had someone else in his life that he could trust besides the Holt family and the few friends that had been made. The last thing that Keith expected was for him to make friends because of how difficult it had been for him in the past and the struggles of socializing that continued to loom over his head to this very day. It was true that he had antisocial tendencies, but maybe that has something to do with his unknown past. A past that he hoped will come back to him eventually, that was up to his memories though since the help from the Holt family to try and get them back obviously failed. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait for too much longer since there was a chance that Keith had a family out there somewhere looking for him if there was one searching for him at all. But for now, he would continue to live with the ones that had raised him. He owed the Holts so much as Keith hoped that he would be able to repay them someday even if they wouldn’t let him, he would figure out how to someday though.

It was Shiro who came up with the idea and after finding out from Colleen about Keith’s obsession about the stars that were actually lanterns made by the royal palace. The raven always wanted to see them, but never got the chance to because of how far it was and he really didn’t know how to get there. Keith wasn’t going to ask for Sam or Colleen to take him, but it wouldn’t be difficult for Shiro to get them there. He knew that he would be able to do it as long as it was okay with Sam and Colleen, he hoped that it would be. It was a relief when they did agree to letting him take Keith to see the lights, they knew that it was something that would help cheer him up since the shoulder injury was making it a bit difficult to do the things that he wanted. Time was needed for him to fully recover from it and seeing the lights would help fulfill a wish that he always had since the discovery for the lights. Shiro would be able to make sure that he wouldn’t get hurt even if the trip was going to take them a few days because of the distance that was between this town and the location of the place. But it was going to be worth it in the end, he just needed to find Keith now. Find him and tell the news about the surprise that was waiting for him, he just hoped that the raven would agree to go with him.

The walk was a short one to reach the small store where Keith worked, Colleen had told Shiro that he would be there. The job had long hours, but he didn’t mind since it was a job that he enjoyed and a simple one at that. One that wasn’t dangerous like a few of the jobs around here which was a relief to the Holts because of how much they cared about him and it was a way to earn money. It helped him not to rely too much on the Holts since he knew that they would replace things that had served their purpose, the family had done so much for him already and it would only feel like he was taking advantage of them if they bought everything for the amnesiac prince. At the sound of the door opening, Keith peeked his around the corner for a second

“Be right with you!”

A light smile graced Shiro’s lips as he waited for Keith to come from the back, he must of been working whatever task had been asked of him. Shiro didn’t mind waiting though even if he was excited to ask him about traveling to the palace where the lanterns would be released, it would be a fun trip for the both of them though. Keith soon came from back before seeing the familiar face that was standing there 

“Hey Shiro, need something?”

“Kinda, I ended up talking to Sam and Colleen who told me that you always wanted to see the lanterns. Would you like to go see them? I’ve already asked if it was okay for me to take you there, so what do you say?”

The last thing that Keith expected was for the chance to go see the lanterns that filled the sky during that one night a year. The curiosity was there though and this was his chance especially since permission was given for him to go. He wasn’t about to say no as a light smile did grace his lips

“I would love to go, when do we leave?”

Relief loomed over Shiro’s head since Keith agreed to go with him, he knew that the other would enjoy the trip to the kingdom even if it would take a few days to get there. But they would have to leave in the evening to get there in time. Not that Shiro would mind traveling by boat to get there

“This evening, make sure to pack a bag. It’s going to be a four day trip.”

Keith nodded making a mental note to let his employer know that he would be gone for the next few days, it wouldn’t be difficult though since the owner was really nice and could handle the shop by himself plus he could get help easily from the others that worked here. They could deal with Keith not being there, he wasn’t going to miss the chance to see the lanterns though and to spend more time with Shiro. He was looking forward to leaving once evening got here and the adventure that would happen next.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days passed by since the trip started to the kingdom that was surrounded by a large body of water, but it was one that was filled with lots of fun. Keith learned a lot from Shiro because of all the journeys he had been one, it was causing the raven to wonder if he could travel like the other someday. There was much out here and he knew so little because of living in the small town even if that unknown life continued to loom over his head, one that was most likely going to stay hidden for a bit of time. Keith had come clean about his missing memories to Shiro though who did reassure him about the matter, it was something that he needed to hear and made him feel better about his amnesia. Shiro thought that his memories would come back someday, they probably just needed something to trigger them if a familiar place, event, or even a word could help bring them back. He thought that maybe something they came across on their travels would help trigger those missing memories, he just needed to be patient and wait for that chance to come. A chance that Keith decided to try since Shiro was right as trying to force the memories to come weren’t going to help so far nothing was able to trigger the memories though. He would just have to wait for a bit longer since the trip wasn’t finished yet, they will have to return back home once the lanterns were released into the sky.

A perfect spot had been found, one that Shiro knew that it would give them the perfect few of what was about to happen. The last few days had been filled with fun as the smile that appeared on Keith’s face was one that he never thought he would of seen before, he liked his smile though. He hoped to see it more though, it probably was a side that Keith rarely showed others as it was obvious that he did have trust issues with people he didn’t know anything about. Not that Shiro could blame him, maybe it had something to do with the unknown past that was hidden away by the missing memories. Keith was resting against the side of the boat making ripples in the water while waiting the the first sign of the lanterns to enter the air, the flower crown rested upon his head still since it was given by a few kids that lived in the village streets. It was peaceful though as Shiro’s gaze watched the beautiful raven with the focused gaze on the water that was sitting below him, he could stare at him all day if possible. But he would have to face the Holts especially the teasing that would come from Matt and Pidge, Shiro would never hear the end of it if those two discovered his crush. And letting those two have blackmail would be the worst thing possible, he wouldn’t be able to show his face around them again because of how it would be used against him in the end of things.

Keith continued to watch the water ripple by a simple touch of his fingers waiting for the chance to see the lanterns, he hoped that they would appear soon though since it was unknown on how much time had actually passed. His gaze was focused on the water before a reflection of lights started to appear from across the way, it caught his attention though because of how they were moving across the still water. Shifting his weight, he glanced up before moving to hold onto the front of boat causing it to rock under the sudden movement that was made. Shiro probably would of fallen into the water if he hadn’t been paying attention, that would of put a damper of things and probably have Keith’s concern. The raven continued to focus on the lights though before more lanterns started to fill the air from the surrounding boats and the large palace that was in front of him. He finally was getting the chance to see the lights that he always thought were stars because of the story that he got told by Colleen or Sam when he was younger. They weren’t though, but he didn’t care. They were still pretty.

“Keith.”

Turning his head slightly, violet eyes landed on two lit lanterns being held by Shiro. A smile appeared on his face before he moved to sit across from him taking one of them to release the paper lanterns into the sky. Keith watched the lanterns float away joining the others that they were surrounded by, the lanterns that were for the missing prince of the kingdom. One that had been missing for an unknown amount of time, he didn’t know much about the royal family so it was only a guess on who or where the prince was. The one thing that Keith didn’t know was how close he was to his biological parents, parents that were standing on the balcony watching the same sky he was. A sky that soon would be empty once the lanterns floated further and further away, but for now Keith was going to enjoy this moment. It was one that he wasn’t going to forget even if he would have to find a new dream to fulfill. Not that he minded. A warm hand that suddenly grasped his snapped him out of the thoughts that were running through his head

“Shiro?”

His hand was warm with a matching gaze, this was a look that Keith had never seen before. There was no fear though since Shiro was the one person that he could trust, it would take a lot to break the trust that the both of them had in each other besides he finally let another person in besides the family that the raven lived with. The words that Shiro would speak next was the last thing that Keith expected to hear, but it was enough to cause him to smile. It made him happy to hear them

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for awhile, but never really got the courage until now... I hope that I won’t scare you off though, but I need to get this off my chest. I... I have feelings for you, Keith. I don’t see myself spending my life with anyone else, I want to spend it with you. I want us to live under the same roof or even travel together if you would like to come see more of the world with me. I even want to help you get your memories back if that’s okay with you.”

Silence loomed between them for a second before Shiro swallowed down his nerves

“So.... what do you say?”

Keith gave a smile, squeezing the hand that was wrapped around his. He had been afraid to tell Shiro how he felt himself, but the truth would be able to come out now. A truth dealing with how they felt for each other, he wasn’t going to hide the feelings anymore. There was no reason to now

“I’d like that, we can travel for as long as possible and find a home to live in. I want to go with you, Shiro. I feel the same way you do, how about we go find another adventure to go on? I’m sure that you have plenty of places to show me and maybe my memories will come back along the way. I bet they will with you to help me along the way.”

A smile filled with happiness appeared across Shiro’s lips before resting his forehead against Keith’s, looking into the beautiful violet eyes that he had. Eyes that he would never get tired looking into, they forever belonged to him and no one was going to take Keith away from him. Shiro would make sure of that, he would do anything to protect the raven for as long as possible. As long as time would allow him to

“Then, let’s go start out next adventure. You can even pick where we get to go first.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on  tumblr  and  twitter


End file.
